Olimar's last moments
by Zephyter0
Summary: Olimar is dying... His last moments have been recorded here... Oneshot.


Olimar's last moments…

Olimar's last moments…

…

…

…

"Dad?"

Olimar looked over to his right to see his daughter standing there. He had never been good to her… yet here she was…

"DAD!"

Olimar looked over to see his son come bursting through the door with Louie right on his heels. "Heh… I never thought cough you'd get here Louie… I guess I felt cough you were cough going to go home instead…" he smiled through the pain of the damage that tore through his system, "I am still going to cough wait for your mother… coughcoughcough kids…"

Louie smiled and said, "I… I have the last report for you… I thought maybe you'd want to read it… before……" He frowned, "you… die."

His son started to cry, "Dad… In ten years of exploration of that planet… did you find what you were looking for at all?"

His daughter looked shocked at this but made no motion to interrupt

Louie said to Olimar and his son, "…Read the report…"

Olimar took the pad and read it…

All pikmin found

pikmin language successfully translated

pikmin count over ten million

pikmin dominant species on planet

I have a pikmin to see Olimar here

"Bring him in coughcough now." Olimar said, suddenly happy.

Louie gave a short nod to a nurse outside the room, who led in a red pikmin with a flower on its head.

"Olimar!" the pikmin sadly exclaimed. "I- Why are you like this...? did… I fail?

Olimar smiled down at the sad and puzzled red pikmin and said "… you're cough my first… aren't you…?"

Everyone in the room looked at this little pikmin and then at Olimar… and then…

"Yes… It's me… Olimar… I… I'm so sorry" the pikmin burst out while crying intensely, "I failed you… you are dying and I can't help…"

Everyone in the room was crying except Olimar and Louie. Olimar looked at Louie. "My wife cough is not coming cough now, my children want nothing to do with pikmin cough Louie cough you are the last leader cough don't let the pikmin die. If all else fails cough bring them to the place specified in my will cough "

"Olimar… I… I'm going to miss you… my friend." Louie said. "I hope you will finally be at peace…"

Olimar smiled and for a minute said nothing, but then he said, "I want cough my will to be carried out to the letter. Understand?" to his kids.

"Right" said his son, "2000 pokos for each of us, and the rest buys as much land as can be bought to form a pikmin habitat on this world…"

"And my body?" Olimar asked.

Louie said, "To the onion."

The pikmin cried even harder at this and said, "WHAT? To the onion? B-but…"

Olimar tried to comfort her with a joke. "I know I'm not exactly filled cough with nutrients..."

Nobody said anything for a long time, until finally his son spoke out, "I love you dad…"

Olimar was finally sent over the edge by this remark… he cried… this was the first time he ever heard him say that…

His daughter mimicked her brother in saying those powerful words, and hugged him and her brother too.

Olimar was not afraid… he was going to die, and that was just how it is… He completed his life's work… he was ready. "Leave me… kids."

When Olimar, Louie, and the pikmin were the only ones left in the room, Olimar said, "Louie… thank you"

Louie asked, "Why?"

Olimar stated, "You cough you saved me from my scientific self and helped me to discover the beauty of life…"

Louie said, "Oh… Olimar…"

The pikmin spoke,"I… I love you Olimar… you are like a father to me…"

Olimar's heart broke with those words. "I… am not cough worth loving… I am cough neglectful and cough uncaring…"

The pikmin smiled and said, "You're lying… You are a sensitive loving person… and I am proud to call you father… as I will from now on…" With that, the pikmin got up and left the room, leaving only Olimar and Louie.

Louie smiled at Olimar and said, "You saved my life back there… why are you dying for it?"

Olimar simply said, "I feel so much pain… and I guess I should probably be a little more careful ne-" he started to say, but then he realized, "I guess I will never get a next time…"

Louie, angry with himself, said, "You know I never wanted this to happen... And I still can't believe you took down that Emperor Bulblax…"

Olimar said, "Louie… goodbye… my cough cough cough… friend."

Louie stood up and walked out of the room, crying for the first time since he was five years old.

Olimar was finally alone. He looked at his hand. In it was a whistle... He drew in his last breath and blew… and then everything was black.


End file.
